This application relates to a new cultivar of Dendrobium hybrid. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Dendrobium ‘125T’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Dendrobium ‘WS’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in December of 2001.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1007’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1007’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture propagation was performed using meristem culture in March of 2006. The very growing centre of a new growth bud is taken and grown on by agitating constantly in a special nutrient rich liquid until the cell mass is large enough to be split in to small sections these are then either grown on in to plants or the process is repeated to produce more tissue for growing on. This method is often used to mass produce a specific hybrid for commercial purposes. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.